Pine County, Minnesota
Pine County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population was 26,530. Its county seat is Pine City6. A portion of the Mille Lacs Indian Reservation is in the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,716 km² (1,435 sq mi). 3,655 km² (1,411 sq mi) of it is land and 61 km² (24 sq mi) of it (1.64%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent counties *Carlton County (north) *Douglas County (northeast) *Burnett County (southeast) *Chisago County (south) *Isanti County (southwest) *Kanabec County (west) *Aitkin County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,530 people, 9,939 households, and 6,917 families residing in the county. The population density was 7/km² (19/sq mi). There were 15,353 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.41% White, 1.29% Black or African American, 2.69% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.33% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. 1.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 32.3% were of German, 11.6% Swedish, 11.1% Norwegian and 5.5% American ancestry according to Census 2000. data.]] There were 9,939 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.50% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.40% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 108.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,379, and the median income for a family was $44,058. Males had a median income of $31,600 versus $22,675 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,445. About 7.80% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. History Pine County was organized on March 1, 1856, with Chisago County being its primary parent county. Other portions of the original Pine County originated from Ramsey County. The original county seat was Chengwatana. In 1857, Buchanan County in full and southern portions of Aitkin and Carlton counties were formed from the original Pine County, with Kanabec County organized a year later. In 1861, Buchanan County was dissolved and folded into Pine County. Pine County was re-organized in 1872, with Pine City becoming the new county seat. Cities and towns ---- External links *Pine County Government's Website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Pine County, Minnesota